


What Could Have Been

by csichick_2



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-08
Updated: 2008-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie ponders on what could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Have Been

Archie can’t help but glance at Warrick’s left hand every time he comes into A/V. Greg had warned him ahead of time about Warrick’s quickie wedding, but that doesn’t make it any easier for him to cope.

He understands Catherine’s reation – after all everyone but Warrick knew that she was pining after him. Archie knows, however, that he’s going to have to be much more reserved. After all, Greg is the only one that knows Warrick was in Archie’s bed seventy-two hours before he married Tina.

Archie feels a pang of regret – he had thought there could have been something more between him and Warrick, but decided to give the other man a few days to process what had occurred between them first. And now he’ll never know what could have been.


End file.
